


Knight Of Fire

by AishiCc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, Lotor hitting on Galra Keith, M/M, Team as Family, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Captured by Lotor and changed by Haggar Keith is lost and confused as never before. Can the Team who has not always been able to understand him help him regain his humanity, or is Galra Keith all that will remain? Klance hints with Lotor preferring Keith to Allura this time around.





	1. Touched By Fire

 

So far for this Fandom I have done a One Shot of mostly Hunk and Keith bonding because they are adorable together and I could, what more did I need? Now I have been toying with other ideas when I saw Lotor for season 3 and went damn, anyone else? So here we are with Lotor always having to mess with Keith and his love life, does it mater with who really? Yes I am going Klance in this fic but face it the guy is a cock blocker, still has great hair though. Enough with this look into my messed up trashy head and on to why you are here.

 **WarNinGs** : May or may not be cannon compliant since season 3 is not out yet, a lot of fan fav fan art ideas inspired this, slight OOC, Klance hints.

**Aishi Say**

" _A child touched by fire,_

_Delivered from Heaven to become the greatest warrior_

_Destined for victory_."

Danny Rand from Marvel/Netflix's IronFist. Keith is certainly touched by fire, aliens come from space so the second line works to, and of course Voltron is all about the victory.

_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _

"Prince, can I be of some assistance?"

Lotor ignored the Druid as he walked up to the table, eyeing the young male as he took his chin gently. Smiling at the dark haired male he remember from the weblum, fast, dangerous, honorable, and not bad looking for a non-Galra. "I know this one, a fine warrior only he was in red then."

"That one only recently took over your father's former place as the Black Paladin."

"Hm," Lotor hummed tilting his head, "So you are the one with our noble blood flowing through your heart, interesting?" Glancing at the monitors he frowned, "What is all that?"

"This one attacked a facility once and was doused with raw quintessence, that magic still burns within."

"And what are your plans for this one?" Lotor was curious, this one was special he could feel it.

"Lady Hagar wishes to unleash his Galra blood, with the proper conditioning he will serve us well."

Lotor nodded, "I want this one, see his eyes remind as they are. See he believes his friends turned on him and I saw to his aid, that princess does not deserve loyal Galra knights."

"As you wish my prince, it will take a while for Lady Hagar to do as you ask."

"I should hope so, I will see to a room and more fitting attire in the meantime. Father may have his precious lion back but the Red Lion and her Paladin are mine." Lotor had been impressed by the human, his father had spoken of the Red Paladin who fought as they did, know he knew why.

**_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _ **

Keith moaned as he shifted, sitting up with a jerk. The room he was in did not belong in the place, at least not Allura's. Frowning he looked around spotting his Bayard and dagger sitting on his folded uniform and cracked helmet. He could not remember what had happened before waking up there, though a cracked helmet suggested he had been hurt. Besides the room's Galra decor it was not at all threatening, it could be a room owned by a member of the Blade for all he knew. He was a Paladin of Voltron it was unlikely any other Galra would welcome him so warmly. Frowning he narrowed his eyes when the door opened and a young women with pink skin and long hunter green hair tied into a thick braid entered, blinking at him before bowing, "um...you don't have to do that, really."

"Thank you, you may go," Lotor command gently as he entered the room, there was no reason to yell at well mannered servants. Looking up he blinked, meeting eyes similar to his own. Haggar had done well, the lovely purple skin and furry feline ears complimented the others natural feline appearance. The crimson robe flowed like blood when he moved. "I see you have awoken finally, you had me worried for a while there."

Keith turned his attention to a new alien when he spoke, voice unknown but not threatening. Long white hair was what he noticed first, Galra skin tone, elf like ears and eyes that resembled his if the whites were yellow instead were striking. When he spoke again Keith blinked, he did not feel like he should have worried anyone so he must have been healed. Frowning slightly he swore the outfit looked familiar and not just because it was Galra, "I know you...from the weblum."

"Yes," Lotor assured his fellow hybrid with a pleased smile, "I repaid your kindness most poorly that day, thankfully I was able to do so properly this time around."

Keith bit his lip not use to such attention directed at him, frowning when he felt a fang like point instead of his normal human canine. Raising his hand to check he blinked at his clawed violet hand, "no...what happened to me?"

"I am told the quintessence in your body activated when your Galra blood did and it changed you," Lotor did not miss the horrified expression, the poor thing was so afraid and for no reason.

"Quin...the fight I had with that druid yeah it healed my burnt hand...it made me look like this?" Keith had no idea unlocking the blade would lead to this, and who knew what else. There was no hiding the fact he was part Galra like this.

The prince nodded, "If I may? The effects are most faltering, and our strength and speed are vast as you may know." Lotor could not complain about Hagar's work on his body, his mind may be in question.

Keith looked up from his hands and blinked, looking away he did not know what to say, flattery was too new to him and he would rather not sound like Lance. "My friends reacted badly to just hearing I'm part Galra this...oh God how can I face them like this?"

"You do not remember then?" Lotor asked tone soft, when Keith tilted his head he nodded, "They attacked you."

"No they..," Keith trailed off looking down at his hands once more, "I thought they were accepting it, but with how Allura reacted I..."

"And what did your fair princess say?" Lotar asked eyes narrowing, not at all surprised the high and mighty princess had said quite a lot. When the other hesitated he frowned slightly, "Please, I wish to hear?"

Keith looked up, he had to talk to someone about what had happened so why not someone else who was part Galra? "She hates Galra for destroying her world, which I get really but she...when we found out I was part Galra she either ignored me or treated me like a traitor." Clenching his fists he closed his eyes, "No mater what I've done to help the Team, her, it didn't mater because I'm part Galra. I don't even know how much of me is Galra...was Galra now I guess."

Lotor narrowed his eyes even more, is that how Alteans repaid loyal sacrifices then? The Red Paladin had done nothing but fight the Galra and then was suddenly rejected, that was truly cruel. Reaching out he hesitated for a moment before resting his hands on slumped shoulders feeling the other tense for a moment. When the other relaxed Lotor took a small step forward, not wishing to startle his prize. "And what did the others do when she rewarded you so poorly for your service?"

"They treated me differently too, just not as cold...even Shiro changed." Shiro had been confused but had not been cold, they were too close for that. "Hunk kept calling me Galra Keith, and even watched me to see if I would turn purple."

"The Champion did not stand up for you?" Lotor wanted to be clear, he needed to know which of the humans would still mean something to his guest. "You two are close yes?"

Keith nodded, taking a deep breath, "Shiro always calls us on our shit when we go too far, but no one call tell the Princess anything."

"I give you permission to tell me if something I say or do makes you uncomfortable." Lotor meet eyes so like his own now that the white was gold, darker then his own but still striking. "I want you as an ally, we are both children of mixed blood are we not?"

Keith closed his eyes, he had felt like an outsider for most of his life and now he knew why, "At least you knew that."

Lotor nodded, "Finding out you are more then you always thought you were can be overwhelming. I am sorry the truth has caused you so much pain."

Dark eyes opened with a blink, head tilting, "But I'm your enemy?"

"Am I?" Lotor asked gently, "Zarkon may have built a grand empire but as what cost to his people? Once we were respected now we are feared and hated, and for good reason true. I wish to restore our honor and to do that my father's ways must end. Tell me is that not something your princess would send you all to fight for?"

"She hates Galra, I'm still surprised she did not turn on Shiro since he has a Galra arm now." Keith crossed his arms looking away, her rejection still stung. He had still looked fully human when she had turned on him, as he looked now he was almost scared to face her.

"Ah yes, he has made good use of his replacement as I understand it." Lotor had heard about Haggar's pet project, it was what had first made him interested in these humans, a pleasant sounding word. When the Red Paladin glanced at him with a mixed expression he sighed softly, "Apologies I am called Lotor, how would you preferred to be addressed?" The feline touched young man frowned as if the concept was somehow foreign to him, "I am told humans have multiple names, do you favor one?"

Keith was silent for a moment as he considered that, most people called him Keith because it was easy for them to say. Shiro had been the only one to ever call him by another name, he was sure the others had no idea what his full name was. Being called Keith now reminded him of the friends he had let get close only to have them turned on him for something completely out of his control. "Akira 'Keith' Kogane, everyone pretty much just stuck to Keith since I answered to it."

"Akira...that is form the same tongue as the Champion's name yes?" Lotor had seen images of the other Paladins, they all had files free for him to study. The pair both had dark hair and eyes, which seemed to be traits that defined their blood.

Long hair shifted with a nod, "Yeah...it's a nickname, a shorten form of Shirogane."

"Ah, yes I see how a nickname would make things faster," Lotar nodded thoughtfully, the names had something in common but they did not sound related just similar. "And how do your names work? If I wished to be formal or simply professional what should I address you by? If I wish to show you affection or friendship?" Names were very important things, for Galra it was your rank that defined you but there was more to them then simply being soldiers.

Keith frowned at the prince of the race that he had been fighting since ending up on this side of the universe. None of the others had given calling him by his first name a second thought, they had treated Shiro the same way. "Kogane for anything formal or professional, I think I would prefer to be called that by your people. First names are more casual, even more so among Asians in general. Keith is not something I want to be called for a while...it hurts too much."

"As you wish so shall it be, I did not bring you here to cause you pain Akira, sadly some is unavoidable." Lotor sincerely wished his fellow hybrid no ill will, he was turning out to be as interesting as he had hoped. "I will leave you now to eat and change. That door there leads to a chamber where you can cleanse yourself, that one to an array of clothing I hope is to your liking. I will leave a servant to escort you to me when you wish to speak more." Bowing Lotor turned leaving the confused male to his thoughts knowing he would come to him soon enough. The other wanted answers and Lotar was the only one who had them. Smiling he nodded to the young women from before, "When he wishes it bring Kogane to me, he has much to learn before he is ready to take his place."

_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _

Keith opened the door Lotor had gestured at that held clothes, towels and robes were fine for staying in rooms but he was not going to walk a ship in them like Lance might. Thinking of Lance he clenched the doorframe closing his eyes, all this pain and confusion was the Latino's damn fault. Rowling he looked up and blinked, Lotor had been busy during however long he had been asleep. His Voltron uniform was going to remain folded and unworn, how could he work with let alone lead those who saw him as nothing more then a monster? The Team would find another to take his place soon enough, no doubt Allura had begun searching the moment she learned he was not fully human. He wanted to wear some sort of armor that was not basic Galra or his uniform, normal clothes were for when he felt safe or relaxed. Pushing things around he stopped and pulled a suit free, it was a charcoal gray suit similar to the black one they wore under their uniform's armored pieces. The harder armor plates were black with red trim like his lion, the design similar to what the Blades wore, even came with a hooded version. The dark colors were familiar and welcomed, he had always worn red and black not purple.

Slipping the suit on he sighed as he moved a bit testing it, it had a similar fit and was surprisingly comfortable. Nodding satisfied he slipped on the thigh plates before stepping into the boots, sealing them on they moved with him easily and weighed no more then his uniform's boots so he moved on. The chest piece had a blue symbol that drew his eyes, it was Lotor's symbol not the standard Galra crest he was more familiar with. He did not know exactly what the mark meant but if it meant the other aliens around would leave him alone then he was fine with it for the moment. Slipping it on he glanced down at it, having touches of blue were familiar and he smiled a sad little smile before slipping on the gauntlets, flexing the clawed gloves a few times before nodding. Flipping up the hood he glanced at his bayard and dagger, grabbing both he fitted them to his belt. Being armed made him feel safer and right now he needed that feeling. Content he was now presentable and able to defend himself he walked up to the door, blinking at the alien form before. "Um, hello again, Can you take me to Lotor now please?"

The alien blinked at the feline now dressed in proper armor, he seemed unsure but kind, kind was rare. Nodding she gestured and he fell in beside her without further prompting, her Prince had said he had been hurt and might be confused. "Prince Lotor has given me to you if you wish it."

"Give? Well I could use a guide until I get the layout down so that's fine, I guess. So what is your name? I mean I don't want to just call you hey you all the time." Keith was not comfortable with servants but she seemed nice and he could use a little help, as long as treated her well it would be all right.

"I am known as Runa Master Kogane," Runa answered glancing at the young man catching an absent little smile which confused her. "You find my name pleasing?"

"Hm? Well, yeah, but where I grew up runa means moon," Keith was not about to go into grammar lessons with an alien but translations were easy enough.

"Moon...on my world only the royals were named for the heavens, but it still pleases me my name made you smile if only a little." Runa had a feeling she would enjoy serving this Galra, he did not look at her as an object.

Keith blinked lips parting, chuckling softly he shook his head confusing the alien, "That's really sweet Runa but you shouldn't worry about me so much."

"But you are my master now, it is my duty to please you," A duty she would not mind with this one, his confused expression was truly adorable.

"I don't even know who or what I am anymore Runa, but I do know I am no body's master. Just try and keep me from doing something really stupid and I'll be content enough. Oh and you can just call me Kogane, it's cool really." Keith did not want to be waited on hand and foot, it was not his style, and since he was no hurt or sick he did not require it.

Runa blinked before frowning slightly, cool confused her but she was sure she got the point, "As you will Kogane." Looking up she debated for a moment before deciding to ask since she knew he would not strike her, "What does Kogane mean? Runa means forest child."

"Kogane means gold," Keith answered, when she frowned slightly he guessed she did not know what that was. "It is rare on Earth so highly valued."

"I see you are named for something valued because you were, your parents were very wise." Runa nodded as she started walking once more, not that her Prince would be cross with her since pleasing his guest was her duty.

Keith sighed as he closed his eyes, hand going for his dagger, his only link to his past whatever that was. Forcing the pain down he absently looked around as he followed Runa, "They died when I was just a kid but yeah, I thought the other Paladins cared but...Lotor said they attacked me...I don't remember."

"You were found battered and without your Lion, Lady Haggar herself oversaw your healing at the Prince's command." Runa did not understand why anyone would harm this young man unless it was simply because he was a Galra.

"I...I am so confused. Does Lotor often collect hybrids like me?" Keith knew nothing about Lotor really, but the same could be said about Galra in general.

Runa bowed her head, "I can not say, however I do know he has been fascinated with the Red Paladin since returning from a mission. Emperor Zarkon had told him he was of Galra blood and so belonged with them and now you are here."

Keith frowned, Zarkon went after Shiro because he wanted his former Lion back but he had shown interest in him as well. It would not surprise him if the bastard thought he had some claim on him, Lotor might agree he belonged with the Galra but he was at least being nice about it. When a door opened and Runa did not follow he frowned, she bowed and stepped away so Keith guessed he was there, wherever there was. Turning he blinked up at the dome of stars, walking towards the center of the room without realizing he was moving. "wow."

"I often come here to ponder things," Lotor said from Keith's right getting a slight jump as the white haired male walked up to him. "If I may that look flatters you, and is worthy of a warrior as elite as a Paladin. Not many could have crossed swords with my father and walked away as you did."

Keith looked down biting his lip, he really was not use to flattery, "It reminded me of what the Blade wear."

Lotor nodded as he gently lowered the hood, "Once elite warriors always elite warriors my friend, even if they may not be willing to give me a chance to prove I am not my father. Do you fear me Akira?"

"Fear you? Why would I?" Keith may not exactly like or trust Galra but he was not afraid of them really, and now that he looked like one he had even less of a reason to fear them in general.

"You have heard stories form your princess, seen my father's cruelty, been rejected and feared for being of our blood." Lotor reached out and took the other's chin, skin warm against his fingers fitting for a knight of flames. "It will take time to adjust and I wish to make it as painless for you as I can. That symbol marks you are one of mine, I wish to give you a place worthy of your prowess and noble soul."

Keith gaped, stepping back he frowned, "You don't know anything about me, I have been fighting your father since I was brought to this crazy part of space. If my friends rejected me for being part Galra why would Galra accept an enemy of their empire like me?" The entire idea was insane, the Blades were the only ones who still accepted him, and that was only because he had one of their blades since birth.

Lotor sighed softly as the feline back away from him, confused and still smarting from his friend's reactions. Haggar may have implanted memories but it was true the humans had not been overly kind even if Allura had been the worst. Lies based on truth worked best and until Akira rejected the fact his friends had attacked him he was his. "You have been lied to your entire life and you are not the only one. They will welcome you because you reject my father's brutal single-minded vision as I do." Taking a slow step froward he was encouraged when the feline remained still. "Think of all the good we could do together? We can not undo what has been done, no one can, however we can see it stops. Do you not want to ease the pain of the innocent, the afraid?" Reaching out he flatted his palm against the feline's cheek, "Take your rightful place at my side Akira, help me save what is left from the madness my father stirred in us all?"

Keith leaned into the touch sighing, sparing others from what had happened to Shiro, Matt, Shay, so many others was what he had been fighting so hard for. Shiro and Matt were out there and just maybe Lotor could help him find them. With Zarkon defeated there would be no need for Voltron and the others could all go home, back to their friends and families while he tried to figure out where his were. Maybe someday his former friends would see they had been wrong about him, as wrong about him as he had been about them. "Without Red what good am I?"

"That is the fool Allura talking, you are so much more then simply a Paladin unlike my father." Lotor wonder how little the grand princess valued all her followers? She had no vast army yet one who had done nothing but fight for her felt so worthless now that he had no Lion? His father had suffered the same pain of loss, Lotor did not want to see madness claim his lovely prize as it had his sire.

Keith sniffed, he missed Red almost as much as he did Shiro, everything he loved was denied to him because of Zarkon or Allura. Had he not fought hard enough for her, had not the fact he had been the one to find Blue been enough? Red had chosen him, Black had allowed him to pilot it, Blue had brought him along with the others, what more did she want? A gentle finger sweeping a few leaked tears away was unfamiliar but welcomed, how long had it been since anyone besides Shiro had seen him cry? "Takashi, watashi wa anata o ketujo shimasu."

Lotar blinked at the words he had no context or meaning for, the pain behind them however was palpable and real. Takashi was the Champion, the only one Haggar could not convince Keith had turned on him, and since he was missing that was not a problem. If finding the human would please Akira so be it, another fine warrior would be to his favor. The other humans were of less interest to him, though if they were willing to serve then they would be given a chance to prove useful. "If you desire the Champion then I will see what our Druids can do to find him." Dark eyes opened and shimmered in the light of stars around them. Wiping spilled wetness from smooth skin he leaned close, "Speak Akira, tell me how to ease your pain?"

Keith felt his breath catch, closing his eyes again head spinning, "Please?"

Lotor nodded, he did not need more then that, "It shall be done, they are hardly all needed to monitor my father."

"Father?" Keith blinked confused, he knew they had hurt him but had they managed to hurt him that badly? Is that why Shiro was gone?

"He sleeps, you and the Champion are not to be crossed my friend. With him indisposed the Empire falls to me, and I have plans for us I wish you to be key in. That is talk for a later time unless you wish to hear more now?" Lotor did not want to push Akira too hard too fast, Haggar had warned her spells would work best if things went slowly, naturally. Reenforcing the real pain his friends had caused would keep his prize at his side, it would be entirely their fault for being so prejudices. Surprise he could forgive, Keith had looked so human and had not even known himself, but were humans truly so petty a race?

Keith looked up at the stars, the night sky had always brought him peace before, "Why me, really?"

"You think I have been doing nothing but filling your head with empty praise Akira? My dear child there is so much about yourself you have no idea about, so much potential waiting to be unleashed and claimed. Everything that made you worthy of Red and even Black is but a start, your leader saw it, the Blade saw it, Allura chose to ignore it."

"She said Red was the most unstable," Keith had bonded with Red and would never trade her for another, Black was just temporary until Shiro was found.

"Alteans have always favored order over controlled chaos, in the end that was part of their downfall, they could not foresee my father's growing madness. It had nothing to do with his being Galra no mater what she may claim, her father was as big a fool." Lotor knew exactly how flawed his father was, he did not care to repeat the same mistakes.

"Never met him, though a corrupted version of him tried to kill us all once," Keith shrugged helplessly what more was there to say about that? "Allura loved him but being a good father did not mean he was a good king...why only send Blue away?"

"Oh that was hardly his doing, though the others were well hidden to be sure. It seems so fitting yours was the one we found first, if only we could have met under better circumstances so much pain could have possibly been avoided." Lotor wondered when his father knew for sure the Red Paladin was more then human, his style alone could not have been it.

"I would not have sided with your father, he's a monster," Keith growled, Allura was not wrong about that much at least.

"Oh and more," Lotor agreed with a nod, he would not defend his father entirely simply because he was his father. "We do not have to be, that is the fact your dear princess has decided to overlook as she sees to wiping us out."

Keith sighed softly, "She has no use for me now that she knows what I am, she is no princess of mine."

Lotor frowned slightly, the feline still looking at stars he had no names for, "Blind hate is easier then being forced to acknowledge not all Galra are the enemy. Father saw her people suffered for denying him what he felt was his but he went much too far, and in all this time has nothing to show for his efforts. So much destruction and pain for nothing, I do not blame her for hating my father and what he has made us become."

"It's not your fault Lotor, words will not reach some people," Keith reached out and laid a clawed hand on the prince's shoulder. "All we can do now is try and fix what we can, not everyone will accept us and we have to accept that."

Lotor glanced down at the hand offering warmth and support, laying his bare hand over it he smiled. "You see now? You are not simply a sword to be used then sheathed when she had no use for you, you were born to lead never simply follow."

Keith frowned as he considered that, Shiro had looked to him to replace him and it was not simply because they knew each other so well. Maybe he could lead other like minded aliens, he could at least try. "What kind of key?"

Lotor grinned as he took the feline's armored hands in his own armorless ones, "Delighted you have asked my young friend. I foresee great things being accomplished by us both in the near future." Gesturing he smiled as stars shifted into a map of his empire, Akira blinking at the sheer size of it all, not releasing his left hand as he did so. "I will layout the basics for now, there will be time for details after speaking with Haggar about your missing friend."

_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _

"I don't like this one little bit," Lance muttered as he pulled his helmet free, his gut screaming something was very wrong. "We should have heard back from Keith by now."

Allura frowned at the Blue Paladin who had been anxious since they had split up, his worry clear in his demeanor and tone. "Keith has not checked in, but Red has not moved and if he was in danger we know Red would have responded."

"Yeah but there was this wonky interference on our way back, we couldn't call each other for like what 30 dobash?" Hunk frowned looking to the others, it was long enough for him to worry.

Pidge pushed her glasses back into place, "Sounds right but you know how Kieth is."

"Exactly," Lance and Hunk said as one, "I knew letting him go alone was a bad idea but he _never_ listens to me." Lance finished muttering, he knew Kieth did now and then but that was not the point.

Allura sighed softly, Keith had not taken losing Shiro well their brotherly relationship was hurting him now. There was little she had been able to do, and if he chose to focus on work over everything else there was nothing she could do. Shiro had named Kieth leader in his stead and Black would allow no one else to pilot him until Shiro was found one way or the other. Lance had been allowed to pilot Red only when Keith was in Black and she had taken Blue from him. She worried for Kieth and the rest but could do nothing more for them, "Coran can you contact the Red Lion?"

"A moment...there is no answer, even with out Keith inside Red should answer. Her power readings are steady but it seems almost as if she is frozen." Coran frowned as he typed running more scans.

"I knew it!" Lance exclaimed fist hitting his flat palm, "Kieth got himself in trouble again."

Hunk frowned, Lance was just worried so he let it go, "Can we help him?"

"We don't even know somethings wrong, for all we know he got back to Red before whatever caused that interference locked Red systems." Pidge reminded her emotional often time partner, it was not as if Kieth had not gotten out of trouble on his own before.

"Maybe," Lance agreed frowning, "I'm not beating on our luck being that good right now. Zarkon did something to Shiro and I bet the Galra went after Keith. New leader, one of them, who cares really they are so dead if they've hurt him."

Hunk walked up to Lance and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Zarkon was all complimenty so if the Galra have them they probably want to recruit him so they won't likely hurt him right?"

Pidge nodded seeing where Hunk was going, "Right, Kieth is too stubborn to break but they don't know he can't be bought either."

"Unless they know about his past," Lance reminded his friends sadly. "They could use that against him, look how much he went through with those Blade guys and for what, to find out he is part alien? Hell if they know where Shiro is they have him two ways, Keith would do anything for his big bro we all know it."

"All the more reason we should pick up Red and see if there are any clues to follow." Allura did not want to think about the Galra turning Keith, they needed him back safe and sound just like Shiro.

"If they do have Shiro it'll be a nice two for one," Hunk squeezed Lance's shoulder he missed their friends too.

Lance nodded, "I'll be in Blue, she may be able to get a hold of Red, if not maybe Black can."

Hunk let his friend go with a sigh, "Not good."

Pidge nodded, "All we can do is try Hunk, Keith is tougher then he looks and will fight them every step of the way."

Allura closed her eyes, Keith's shocked expression and frozen form when she had clung to him seeking forgiveness came to her and it hurt a new. "Coran keep up the scans I want to know as much as we can before we get there."

_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _

Lance sighed as he curled up in Blue's pilot seat, so far nothing from Red or Keith, though Black seemed sure he was not being harmed at the moment. Taking some comfort in that maybe fact he curled tighter in on himself. So much had changed between them and yet there was more he had wanted to say, so much really. With it clear the bond between Kieth and Shiro was brotherly and nothing romantic he had been encouraged only to have Shiro ripped away from them all and Keith cracking. It had been bad enough when Allura treated him coldly because he happened to have some Galra blood in him now his brother was gone once more. The guy just did not seem to be able to catch a break and no doubt would reject Lance out of fear of losing him alone. Lance would not blame him, if he had that kind of track record he would fear letting anyone get close too. The fact they were so far from Earth it might as well no longer exist only made everything worst, but it did not change how he felt. He would find Keith then Shiro then Matt and then, maybe finally, he would get the chance to claim Keith as more then a rival turned friend. When Blue made soft sound he sniffed, not crying because he wanted his eyes clear so he could move the second they had something. "I know Blue you love the hothead too, we'll get him back and never let him or Red go anywhere without us again." Blue made a purr that Lance took as a damn straight and smiled a little in spite of everything, Blue always knew just what to say.

_**A CHILD TOUCHED BY FIRE** _

And I am a horrible person starting...now. Seriously though this is the end for now and I end with Langst, God I so sorry Lance. I have been in love with Klance since episode one and Sheith is a person fave as well but we are sticking with Bros this time, so cute. This set not long after the season two finally and may or may not care about the trailer besides hot damn hello Lotor, seriously meow right? This is a leap from the One Shot I already posted which is a lot of Hunk and Keith bonding because they are adorable and that is all there is to it. If you have any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, feel free to hit me up in a Comment/Review and if I like them I'll use them, full credit given of course. And back into Voltron Hell I dive, see you there?

The image that started this whole thing, _purrr,_ Ruebird does lovely work.


	2. So Lost I'm Faded

My God QuakeRider Hell did not want to let my muses go to work on this like at all. I was hoping to have this done a while ago but I just lost the Muses for it. Sorry for the long wait, hitting me up on FFN and AO3 will help keep this in the forefront of my brain. Planing on have 3 done and posted for Christmas break so wish me luck.

**WarNinGs:** A whole lot of Angst, hints of Klance

**Aishi Say**

" _You're never gonna feel_  
_You're never gonna heal_  
_You're never gonna know what's fake or real_  
_'Til you know who you are_  
_You're lying to your face_  
_And running in a race_  
_You're never gonna win 'til you find your place_  
_And you know who you are_..."

The chorus to Lunatica's 'Who You Are' I have a few AMVs to it so YouTube it if you have never heard it.

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

Haggar turned when Lotor walked in the Red Paladin in tow, dressed like a proper Galra now. "My Prince is there something you require?"

Lotor glanced at Keith and nodded, "I wish for you to try and find the Champion. My father will not awaken any slower with a few less Druids caring for him."

Haggar watched Keith walk up to the machine Zarkon was housed in, "Of course, once this cycle is completed I will use the ones he used to track Black." Walking up to the prince she frowned slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, he is a fine warrior and my Flame misses his brother," Lotor answered turning from Keith. "If he refuses to join us he can be broken he is only human, their minds are so fragile and you already have a groundwork there to work with."

Haggar nodded, "He may willing stay with the boy but that is not all that concerns me, the Champion is the only one I cannot convince him turned on him. He is the key to your downfall if he is able to convince Keith this is all a lie."

"I wish to lavish him with power and prestige worthy of such a fine warrior that is no lie. The humans do not deserve his affection after leaving him to the princess' mercies, as if being part Galra makes one unclean and vile." Lotor would see Allura paid dearly for her shortsightedness, oh he would enjoy seeing her squirm and beg.

"He may not see it that way, humans are amazing emotional at times, reacting violently to something only to calm down and realize their mistake. If he comes to realize the other Paladins are not his foes he may turn on you." Haggar cautioned, she was weary of the Quintessences the Red Paladin had flowing in his veins, what might happen if he became enraged now that his full Galra power was unlocked for him.

"And what makes you think that will happen? If they come here and see him like that do you think they will throw their arms open in welcome? They were weary when he still looked like them and now there is no denying what he is, alien." Lotor had faith the humans would react poorly beyond the Champion, and if he had both there would be no problem.

Haggar frowned but knew there was no talking the prince out of anything, "Have there been any problems?"

"Such as?" Lotor asked frowning, he was unsure if she meant with her spells or Akira's health.

"Has their been any pain or headaches, however minor?" If her spells were failing so soon it would be a very bad sign.

Lotor frowned as he glanced at the feline, "Not that I have noticed. I will see Runa informs me of any pain, she cares for her new master so it will be simple to get her to watch for any sigh of pain."

"Runa is a good girl, she will watch him closely for me." Lotor would explain it to Runa simply as pain meant he may be hurt still and needed Haggar to check on him.

Haggar had nothing to say about that, frowning at the sneer Keith was making at Zarkon she frowned. "I will do as you ask but remove him, I am concerned what more Quintessences could do to his system."

Lotor glanced at the glowing liquid flowing through clear pipes, the same liquid that had allowed Hagger to give Akira a proper Galra form. "It would be a problem if he damaged that machine in a burst of rage yes. Thank you Lady Haggar." The prince bowed drawing Keith's attention from mocking Zarkon, "Come my friend she will begin her search soon, and we had best not be here to disturb her work." Dark eyes focused on Haggar for a moment before the feline nodded and Lotor smiled, "Splendid, come I promised some answers it is time I delivered on that promise."

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

Lance growled knuckles white under his gloves, Keith was always reckless but this kind of shit gave people gray hair. Hunk and Pidge were trying to be optimistic, as was Hunk's world view in general, but it was harder for him. He knew Keith would do anything for Shiro, they all would really, but Shiro was not their only living family. His family was safe back on Earth so was Hunk's, and whatever family Shiro had, but Keith and Katie's were both out in space maybe safe maybe dead. That not knowing wore on a person, he had seen in back home in Cuba and in America once he joined the Garrison. It was strange that Keith and Katie had been on the same path and had never met until that fateful day, when they had invited themselves into Keith's life. First he had selfishly claimed Keith as his rival, a fact the other seemed completely unaware of until told face to face. Then he had marched in and messed up his plan to get Shiro away, though he felt he had helped there. Story time at the cabin gave him a glimpse of what Keith's life had been like since leaving, it was no wonder the guy did not know how to talk to people.

Connecting the few dots Keith had not already had they had found Blue, proving Keith was at least not insane. Unlocking his future Lion Lance had been excited, only later realizing what they had all been drug into. He had lost his family for the moment, Pidge had hope of finding hers, and Keith had found out he was not fully human. Personal lives were cracking and there was nothing really any of them could do about it. Until this whole Galra thing Keith had been doing the best and now he did not know what he was, or what had happen to Shiro, and he was not handling it well. Sure he was still piloting just fine but he was being too reckless even for him, shutting everyone out like the early days. It was driving him crazy, hadn't he proven he had Keith's back yet? Was Shiro's support the only support he would except, were the rest of them not good enough? He knew he was being a bit unfair, orphan's were not the most open or trusting of people. A soft growl drew a smile, "I know Blue, the idiot cares maybe a bit too much. Is Red hurt? Can you tell?" Blue gave a negative and Lance nodded, "Everything cool with you guys?"

"Red is pretty well hidden whoever might have come by likely was unaware of her," Pidge answered frowning at her screens. "There is also no debris fields so there was no major firefights going down."

"Well that's good news, that is good news right?" Hunk asked when he did not get any response, he was not sure how that could be bad.

"Yeah Hunk no battle zones is a good thing," Lance assured their large friend, there was no need to worry him. Catching sight of Red he moved in, she was sitting there looking just fine so that was a good start. Landing he stepped out of Blue and frowned as he studied the scratches on rock, they sure looked like blade hits. Noting the other's land he ignored them until their shadows joined his, "What do you guys makes of these?"

"Looks like nicks and a few gouges, fresh, Keith?" Pidge asked as she looked up at Lance, she was worried for her fellow arm. She was not as close to Keith as she was to Hunk but she felt a bond, and he seemed to like her back.

"Um guys?" Hunk called as he picked up a piece of the space glass their visors were made of a spot of blood on it, turning he held it out. "I think this is Keith's...or do Galra bleed red too?"

Pidge frowned, the drop was probably from a slip lip or broken nose but in space a missing chunk was a big problem. "So what force field came down and they fought until the bad guys won?"

"Well he wouldn't be much use to the Galra dead, plus he is one, kinda. We can track him!" Hunk slammed the bottom of his fist into his palm. "I mean that rare knife not so much in space but we put human tech in the suits, aliens wouldn't notice something so low tech. Even if they took his suit they would keep it as a trophy at least, so we can just scan for Earth signals and there you go."

Lance frowned titling his head, "When did you add Earth tech to our suits?"

"Oh I was little hyper and tinkered with them. I figured if would never hurt to have a wicked sound system built in, you know for stake outs or training maybe?" Hunk shrugged, the Ship had to have some music stored somewhere they would like right?

Lance laughed, "That is brilliant man! Pidge call in all right? Hunk can you give Red a quick once over, I'm a pilot not an engineer?"

"Sure thing Lance," Hunk agreed as he walked up to Red, laying a hand on a forelimb. "Hey girl, let's have a look at you."

Lance glanced at Pidge, who shrugged and activated her coms, it would not take long to fill in Allura and decide on their next move. Technically he was next in line but he was not sure he was detached enough to think straight. He needed a little time to process Keith had been struck hard enough to loss part of his visor, that he was hurt and likely a prisoner right now. Even if the Galra did want Keith in their ranks that did not mean they would ask nicely even once, Zarkon did not seem the type. Hearing his name he turned, "Yeah Hunk?"

"No visible damage to Red, she is just powered down. This must have gone down during that disturbance otherwise she would have kicked some ass." Hunk was not surprised Red went charging in after her little buddy, Keith was exactly the same.

"Allura will be here soon so we can load up Red and program the scanners to scan for Earth signals and see what we get." Pidge looked up at the still machine, "When she wakes up she can probably lead us to him."

"She may know why Red is still, well, still but yeah," Hunk agreed, he was not sure what Keith had done to get Red to move on her own but she did now.

Lance nodded, that all sounded well and good to him, "Everyone back in your Lions, if whoever comes back I want us ready to fight." Nodding to Red Lance turned and boarded Blue, closing his eyes he prayed to whatever good forces were about in this part of space to help them out.

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

Lotor walked up to a console as he entered the room from before, he did not wished to be distributed and only Haggar could enter with the door locked. Akira frowned slightly but did not press as the prince worked. Stepping back Lotor turned, a control panel held in his hands, moving his fingers he summoned the image of a female Blade. Akira's eyes locked on her, circling her as he pulled back his hood. "Her name was Leetha, no finer blade mistress or combat pilot in the Empire if my Father is to be believed. Since this praise came before his madness set in it seems a fair enough assessment of her skills."

Keith reached out touching the mask he had faced off against for roughly two days, or quintant, or whatever Galra called them. "Can...can you remove this? Please?"

"There is no need to plead Akira, a moment," Lotor worked for a moment before the mask melted away and Akira gasped. Watching clawed fingers he smiled, he had hoped for this reaction. "You inherited her skills as well as her beauty."

Keith turned from the image of Galra who may be an ancestor or even his mother, her face was familiar. Lotor was always saying things like that, complimenting him so easily, "I'm nothing special."

Lotor shook his head when dark eyes turned away, "You are wrong my friend, you are something unique that should be treasured not discarded. Forget all the lies the humans have told you, you will help end a madness that has been spreading for generations. How many can claim such a feat and be completely honest?"

"The others..," Keith started before trailing off, fists clenching with a soft growl. "That is what Voltron has been fighting for."

"And doing a fine job destroying our ships and bases but little else, the majority of our forces are machines, easily replaced." Lotor dismissed, the humans had no idea what the Galra Empire really was. Walking up to Akira he laid his hands on the feline's shoulders. "I have already order the humans taken alive if they cause us problems. They have betrayed you, but they were dragged into a war they do not understand."

Keith glanced at Leetha, he could not deny the resemblance to his current form, "Why do you care?"

"Because you do," Lotor answered sincerely, smiling when Akira gaped at him, such an open and unguarded expression of shock he just couldn't help it. "Humans are a primitive child race, but a few of them are worth more. Your former friends will have a home to return to which is more then I can say for many others."

Keith frowned, did Lotor have a home really, where was the Galra home world? "Lotor I," Ears flatten with a growl at a klaxon. Lotor moved up to main console typing quickly, not turning when Keith came up to his side. Eyes narrowed at the Green Lion, "Took their sweet time."

Lotor glanced at Akira's bitter comment, eyes molten gold, ears flat, "All three than?"

"Likely, the ship is hiding but I can just feel Red." Keith sighed softly, he had been worried she had been hurt when he had been. - _Aka I am on the ship, tell Green not to fire or she might hurt me._ \- Opening his eyes he sneered at Lotor when Green froze, the others were too emotional for their own goods really. "Let them come I will deal with them."

"Are you sure Akira? You do not have prove your loyalty to me," Lotor was curious how a confrontation would end. The spells were holding nicely, the humans would not enjoy the reunion he was sure of that.

Keith clenched his fists, "I have to know how they will react to this me, and Shiro is the only one who could take me as a Galra." Relaxing his hands he flipped his hood back up, "They will be tracking me so your father will be safe, this won't take long."

Lotor frowned but allowed Akira to walk out, he was curious to see just how dangerous the other was now that his Galra blood was truly freed. Hitting a button he sighed, "Prepare to separate from the main ship, my Father should head home to finishing healing." Sneering when the green feline slipped closer he watched the main ship head off leaving his flag ship behind. "Come foolish little humans it is time you paid for your poor friendship choices."

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

"Well that isn't arrogant at all, seriously you think Galra have cloaks?" Pidge asked as Green moved closer to that giant ship they had faced off with before.

"Wait are we sure Keith is there?" Hunk asked frowning at the readouts, a human should stand out right?

"If he is they are likely hiding him with some force field," Lance answered crossing his arms from were he was leaning out of the way.

"Wait Green is saying something...Keith is there he told Red he was." Pidge froze frowning, how had Keith learn to talk to Red like that?

"Well he is really close to Red so that makes sense, and that means he knew we would come for him." Hunk smiled, they had to get Keith away from the Galra before they could do something horrible to him when he refused to join them.

"But did Red call him, or did he just sense her?" Lance knew the Lions had a range, Black and Red were the closest to their pilots and both would allow Keith to pilot them. He had been jealous at first but Keith was Shiro's little brother, basically, and it made sense Black would accept him for that reason alone. It was not like he really wanted to lead, neither of them did, but Keith was learning. Shiro had messed up a few times, every leader did, though it did seem to come more naturally to Shiro then it did to Keith.

"Green didn't say, wait the ship is leaving?" Pidge frowned, "No a smaller ship is still there, Keith is on it."

"So Zarkon and/or Haggar have to be on the big one, well Keith comes first." Hunk knew they needed Voltron to take that ship on, and they needed Keith back and not just to pilot Black.

Lanced closed his eyes, Red wanted her original Paladin back and he knew how she felt. - _I'll bring him back Red just try and be patient with us for a little longer._ \- "Alright can you bring up the layout of the ship?"

Pidge nodded and the layout appeared for the other's to inspect as she flew. "What are you thinking Lance?" Hunk asked knowing the Blue now sometimes Red Paladin was forming a plan.

"Well if I am reading this right then we have a 'nice' set of jail cells up here, likely where Keith will be since if he was being mistreated Red would already be here lasering shit. More cells down here, who knows, and a computer hub here." Lance pointed, frowning, "Hunk you aren't as good at sneaking as I am so you head for Keith, I'll cheek for others below, Pidge hack them six ways to Sunday."

Hunk frowned, "Should we really split up like that?" Bad things happened when they went off alone and they were already down two.

Lance sighed, "We don't have much of a choice Big Guy, once you get Keith he can help you fight your way back to Green. Leaving prisoners behind doesn't sit well with me, we are suppose to be saving the universe right?"

"Shiro might be down below, he is as stubborn as Keith but is only human, well a cyborg now...Right we can't leave without checking, Keith wouldn't want us trading civilians for him anymore then Shiro would." Hunk hated to see good aliens suffer, no one deserved to be enslaved like that.

"Yeah Shiro would just swear less at us afterward," Pidge commented as she drew close to the ship, seemed they did not know they were there.

Lance smirked a bit at that, Keith sure could get loud for such a stoic guy, "yeah, Okay Pidge let's go get our friends back."

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

"Oh why do these ships have to be so spooky looking inside? I guess robots don't get creepied out huh?" Hunk sighed as he walked into the hallway of cells, "Keith? You here buddy?"

"Right behind you Hunk," Keith answered closing the doors as the largest Paladin turned gun leveled. "You aren't going to shot me are you?"

"No! Sorry, jumpy," Hunk lowered his Bayard, "Nice Blade outfit, looks great on you."

Keith tilted his head before lashing out Blade knocking the gun away as his Bayard came to rest above the v like mark on Hunk's chest. "Well I do have a blade so..." The feline shrugged before sneering at Hunk as he pulled back his hood, "So how does purple look on me now?"

"Keith wha… what did they do to you?" There was no mistaking it was Keith holding him at blade point. Feline Galra ears and purple skin looked pretty cute, or would if the fangs were not bared in a sneer.

"Seems that gunk I got dosed with reacted when I activated my Blade and this is the result. There are a few advantages to being part alien." Golden eyes glinted when Keith tilted his head, "You didn't answer me Hunk."

"Keith, this isn't you." Hunk did not like the pure golden eyes, he knew they were bad and scared him. Keith pissed was not something he wished on anything alive, well besides Zarkon and Haggar.

"How would you know, it's not like any of you know me?" Keith challenged twin blades lowering to his sides.

"But we bonded...didn't we?" Hunk was hoping this was all some spell and Keith really was not evil now.

Keith growled, clawed fingers tightening on his blades, "I thought so, but no, Hunk, we did not. I should have remembered humans betray, I was a fool."

"Keith," Hunk reached out yelping when the alien blade slashed the back of his hand. Drawing back he frowned at the feline, "So now what?"

Keith straighten, "Now you go in a cell until we figure out what to you with you." Walking up to one he placed his palm on the pad, "Walk, or you can try and get away." Hunk shook his head but walked into the cell. Nodding Keith closed the field as he walked up to the fallen Bayard, clipping his back to his belt he flicked his Blade and caught the Yellow Bayard. Studying it he frowned as he dismissed his Blade, sheathing it absently as he turned and walked out not even glancing at Hunk again.

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

Pidge froze when she heard machines, turning she noted a squad it had been going too well. Summoning her Bayard she swung wrapping them all up, grinning at the squirming mass. A blade swinging through them got a blink as she pulled her Bayard back. A Blade of M something was standing behind the drones looking down at them, weapon unmistakeable. "You here for Keith too? The human with a blade." The Blade titled its head at her, she wanted to say he but aliens could be hard to judge sometimes. "Hunk, Lance the Blades are here. Guys? Quiznak they are jamming us, you guys too probably. Have you seen Hunk? He's in Yellow," The Blade nodded and pointed back the way they had come. "Did he find Keith?" Once more the Blade nodded and Pidge sighed relaxing, "Some good news at least. Can you take me to them?" Head tilted at her for a moment before the Blade made a follow motion before moving. Following Pidge watched the Galra move, Keith really did move like one now that she had seen more to compare to him.

It made sense the guy who piloted a touchy alien cat was part touchy alien cat. A hand stopped her and she realized they had to be there, looking around she saw some busted drones scraps in the corner no doubt drones would miss them. When the door opened she ran inside blinking when she saw Hunk in a cell, "What the?"

"That's Keith!" Hunk cried when he saw Keith enter behind Pidge, closing the door with one hand, opening all unused cells with the other.

"Keith?" Pidge turned, he did have one of those blades but why would he be dressed like that? He had a training suit from his trial, but that looked what the others had worn. Falling into a defensive crouch she frowned, "You under there Keith?"

Keith pulled down his hood with his empty left hand, shaking his head to settle his hair, "Far too trusting."

Pidge blinked before frowning, it looked and sounded like Keith, or had been Keith. "Well Haggar had some fun I see."

"Haggar healed me after you all left me bleeding," Keith growled eyes flashing. "You thought I was a monster before you had _no_ idea." Black Bayard flashed to life and he shifted duel blades poised and ready.

Pidge swallowed, Keith knew how to use a blade and now he had two, and she knew how strong and fast a Galra was. Even if he was only half as strong he would have been a problem when he was still human, unless she could throw him. Angry he was reckless, would make a mistake, would be more likely to kill her. "We didn't leave you anywhere Keith. How hard did you get hit in the head anyway? Seriously Shiro is going to be pissed." Narrowing eyes and a snarl were all the warning she got, flipping she avoid a strike, Bayard hitting another grunting at the force used. She did not have the upper-body strength to block him endlessly, she was not Shiro or Hunk. Dodging she watched Keith as he moved, he wanted them alive that was a start. A lucky shot caught his wrist and she unleashed her charge wincing at a feline laced scream of pain.

Clawed fingers grabbed the cord once she stopped the charge, jerking she grunted when her stomach meet his foot. Landing hard she looked up when a field fell and Keith stood there glaring down at her, "You are going to regret doing that once you snap out of this Keith. When you remember we are friends, family."

Keith clipped the Green Bayard next to the Yellow one, "My family is dead or lost somewhere in the vastness of space, you are neither." Turning he walked out leaving the pair to think about what they had done to him. She would regret turning on him when he reunited her with her lost father and brother.

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

' _The others have got to be done by now, Pidge must have messed up the coms with everything else. Not as used to Galra tech._ ' "Glad you weren't in one of those buddy."

"I'm sure the Castle has nicer ones," Keith commented as he leaned in the door frame arms crossing.

Lance jerked blinking at a Blade uniform, swallowing he had not noticed how flattering they could be. When Keith had returned he had been hurt and Lance was vaguely aware the uniform he had been wearing had looked really good on him. Keith titled his head at him but was perfectly calm, so he was not in any hurry to do do anything. "You were never a prisoner where you?"

Keith half smirked, "I am still a little surprised Allura didn't lock me up once I returned from the Blades. You aren't going to ask what Haggar did to me?"

"Well if she put the whammy on you talking won't exactly fix you." Lance had been hoping to avoid this sort of thing, he was so tried of fighting Keith. "You going to take that hood off, or do you have something to hide?"

Kieth pushed off the frame before flipping back the hood, blinking when Lance gaped at him. "The others started yelling at this point."

"So she made you look like one of them, at least she did a good job." Keith made a damn fine kitty cat but Lance was not sure what else Haggar had done to him. He seemed to be there mentally but Keith could be confusing just as he was. "Did it hurt?"

"I woke up like this, it was a shock," Keith answered softly, he had no idea if it would have hurt otherwise.

Lance nodded, Haggar must have done something to him while he was out cold form that head wound, magic aside. "So the others are all locked up huh? Making a name for yourself everywhere you go don't you Mullet?"

Keith shrugged, hand on his hip, "If I am stuck out here I might as well make the most of it."

"By joining the Dark Side there Anikin? Look I know Allura thought all Galra are bad besides the Blades, but she knows better now. Did you forget that?" Maybe if Keith was still in there he could reach him, they had a bond.

Keith scoffed, "Oh does she? We are useful to her nothing more, you think she trusts me? Please she trusts I am loyal to Shiro, and as long as he is loyal to her I am controllable."

"The Hell you are!" Lance snapped getting a blink, "You are the God damn leader of Voltron now act like it."

Keith closed his eyes taking a deep breath, opening molten gold eyes he bared his fangs. "You really think anyone would welcome Voltron with a Galra as it's leader? Come off it Lance the Blades are the only ones who would have accepted me like this, or so I thought."

"The Galra are the bad guys Keith," Lance wanted to shake him but he did have a point. Most people they would be saving hated Galra and Keith was clearly one, or part one, whatever. There was no hiding the fact he had the same face as their enemy, and the masses would not care why.

"Zarkon is the bad guy Lance, and any Galra that thinks like him not the entire race. You okay with genocide now?" Keith sneered as he started froward, "You think Allura will let the Galra live after everything they have done?"

Lance frowned looking away, he had no idea what they would do with the Galra if they managed to win. "She isn't the only one they have wrong Keith, you aren't like them."

"But I am like you?" Keith countered with a scoff. "How often did you all think I was too cold, that I went too far? This is what I am Lance, it my people you are at war with."

"You are a Blade and a Paladin of Voltron not some Galra lackey." Lance kept repeating to himself Haggar had cast some spell, that this was not really Keith. He did not want to believe that this was really what Keith was, that the man he was coming to love was not even real.

"I am trying to save the damn universe and you are spouting crap at me. You accused me once of being too scared to do what was right, yet you wanted to run the first time things got hard. If Zarkon isn't stopped there will be no Earth to go back to so don't you _dare_ judge me," Keith growled eyes flaring.

"The Hell I won't when you are being a grade A idiot!" Lance snapped, "You don't belong with these guys you belong with us, we are your friends."

"You all stood there and let Allura call us all traitors and worst and you have the nerve to say that now?" Keith closed his eyes, why had things had to go this way?

Lance blinked, not even Shiro had called Allura out on that, at least not that he had seen. Hunk had said it depressed Keith, that he truly believed Allura hated him and was worried the others would start to was that what Haggar had latched on to? "Keith," He started reaching for his friend only to cry out when a dark blade sliced the back of his hand. Looking down at the bleeding wound he looked back up meeting glowing eyes that burned with rage like fire. Whatever Haggar had done to Keith he would not be talking him out of action anytime soon. Lifting his gun he blinked when a blade slashed it aside as another touched his throat, "Keith?"

"Kogane to you," Keith corrected before striking with the hilt of his blade dropping Lance to the floor. Glancing down at the small pool of blood at Lance's hand he took his old Bayard back, "Keith is gone."

**You're Never Gonna Know What's Fake Or Real**

That feels so short for how long this took to finally to get out of my cluttered head. I need to get back into Voltron Hell since I have a few ideas rattling around in my head some of you might enjoy. As always you can a hold of me at few place, and all ideas are welcomed. AO3 and Tumblr are where I am most often if you want to hit me in more then a review and/or comment.

 


	3. And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel

 

Meant to have this up sooner but what can you do sometimes right? If you liked it please Kudo and/or Review/Comment, thank you ahead of time. I hope this chapter continues to amuse readers, and yes we are finally getting into Klance rather then hints. Enough rambling enjoy.

**WarNinGs** : One Sides Klance finally becomes more then a hint, Angst and Langst, Lance and Allura are not on Team Lotor, A dub-con kiss but just a kiss I swear.

**Aishi Say**

" _You could say I'm breakin' down inside  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy _

_It makes me ill_  
_To see you give_  
_Love and attention at his will_  
_And you can't imagine how it makes me feel_  
_To see you with him_..."

'Makes Me Ill' N'Sync, you never know what lyrics or who I will end up quoting.

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Lotor eyed the monitors, three little humans locked in their little cages. At an opening door he turned to glance over his shoulder. Seeing Akira's face he walked up to the feline lifting the other's chin, "It is natural to feel some guilt Akira, feel no shame in it."

Keith opened his eyes, blinking up at Lotor before sighing softly allowing himself to relax. They had been his friends, there was no shame in being sad things had worked out this way. "You're right."

Lotor smiled, thumb moving over the feline's chin absently, "You did well. You do believe me when I say I would never force you to face them?"

"I do," Keith assured the taller male as he took the prince's hand, "I needed to do this and now I know. What will you do with them now?"

Lotor glanced at the screen for a moment before focusing on a face still so new to him, "They can sit there and think about how they have wronged you. Once we know where the Green one's lost family is they will be collected, simple enough."

"I want to be the one to do it," Keith turned his eyes away, "Shiro might have told them about me."

"My friend you are free to fetch them if that will please you," Lotor assured his prize as he turned their hands so he could kiss the back of a clawed gauntlet. "You may come and go as you wish, take what forces you need, as long as you return to my sight I could never keep you chained here."

Keith looked up swallowing, he hated being collared, "And Allura?"

"If the planetless princess wishes to come here to fetch her pets then she is welcomed to join them in a cage as well. That women owes you an apology and I will see she gives it to you," Lotor grinned when Akira frowned at him in mild concern, "She will be released with the humans unless you ask for a different fate." Reaching up with his free hand he stroked a warm cheek, smiling when dark eyes half closed, "Go get some sleep now, they will be there in the morning and I know you will wish to go as soon as you can."

Keith glanced at the screen frowning, conflicted as ever, "Lotor..."

Lotor placed his hands on Akira's shoulders, smile warm, "Go my friend, no one shall harm the humans I give my word."

Sighing softly Keith nodded, he was mentally drained if nothing else so a bed sounded alright really, "Fine, you win."

"I tend to," Lotor cooed letting his Paladin go, glancing at the captured humans he sneered. "Felines are loyal to those who treat them well or are stronger, you humans are such blind creatures." Shrugging he turned from them and headed out, he needed to do a bit more work before he could sleep as well.

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Allura sighed sadly as she looked away from Keith's station, she had a terrible feeling. Coran had been running tests, scenarios, scans, any number of programs she had not been able to properly focus on. "I shall retire, I am no good to anyone here."

"Try and get some sleep Allura, humans are deceptively resilient," Coran assured his princess wishing he could do more.

Allura nodded, she had seen that trait more then once and Keith was so very human. Walking out she hurried to the bay, much as she had only to run into Keith of all aliens. Wishing she would hear his voice startling once more she laid a hand on the transport's hall. No voice greeted her from the darkness this time and she hung her head with another sad sigh. Her Paladins were caught, she had to go to them before something worst happened to them. Taking on Galra proportions she slipped on her helmet, she had done this before and she was better trained now. Slipping inside she closed the door and took off, Coran would not notice she was gone for hours, and by then she would be with the others one way or the other.

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Lotor frowned as he scanned the read out he was holding, right-handed fingers curled around his chin. So far there was no sign of the castleship or the princess in title alone. She would come for her champions because without them she was nothing, Voltron was nothing. The door to the cells opened and he walked in, helmet hiding his face from view since he had come from training. "Hey he has the mark on his gear too." Lotor looked up at the Yellow Paladin he was informed was called Hunk, some call sign he assumed was due to the human's size. The dark male seemed to be encouraged by his attention since he continued talking excitedly. "What does that mean? Why does Keith wear it? Why are so many of you guys robots? Do you come in any colors besides purple?"

Holding up his hand the prince was pleased when the human stopped his rapid questions, it was impressive he could speak both quickly and clearly. "This marks one as an elite solider under the direct authority of the royal family. Your former ally wears it because he is skilled enough to be worthy of it. Why should we waste our people's lives when machines can be used instead? And perhaps if you mixed enough alien blood with our own, but no."

"Keith isn't our former anything there Kamen Rider reject," Lance mocked as he walked up to the field eyeing the masked figure. "He _really_ hates being messed with so you are looking at a _real_ bad day sometime soon."

Lotor tilted his eyes as he regarded the Blue one who had taken Red, "Messed with, define if you would?"

Lance blinked before frowning, he was not expecting to be asked that let alone nicely, "Using, lying to, everything you Galra have been doing."

"You believe I am personally mistreating your former leader?" Lotor was curious if any of the humans realized who he was, what he was.

"Maybe not you, personally, but your master yeah," Lance knew not all Galra were evil, and this guy had sounded a bit offended at the accusation.

Lotor chuckled bitterly at that, "My would be master would break your leader until he was completely unrecognizable to you." Looking down at a beep he smiled, walking over to the coms panel in the wall by the door. "Akira report to the holding cells when you can."

Hunk frowned not sure he liked the beep, "Why did your arm beep? Please tell me that was like a kitchen timer beep?"

"Hunk elite super soldiers don't use kitchen timers," Pidge muttered glaring at the guy, the voice screamed guy to her.

Lotor nodded absently before turning when the doors opened and Akira walked in, "Well that was prompt."

Keith shrugged as he stopped before the taller alien, "I wasn't doing anything. So what did you need me for?"

Lotor smiled as he removed his helmet, ignoring the human's reactions, "It seems the Empire was closer to finding our quarry then I first thought."

Keith frowned glancing at Pidge, "They safe?"

"Yes, or at least they are not about to be invaded by drones or the like. A fighter is already being equipped for your use." Lotor glanced at the human girl, she was not cowering despite her size a credit to her uniform.

Keith nodded, fingers curled around his chin as he thought, lowering his hands he frowned at Lotor, "I want Pidge."

"Say what now?!" Hunk demanded confused. Lance frowned taking a guess at what this was about, hoping he was right. Pidge glared at Keith but said nothing.

"Now Akira," Lotor started as he placed his hands on the Paladin's shoulders, frowning when they were shrugged off. "She..."

"You said I could take what forces I need," Keith reminded the prince, a hand on his hip, expression defiant. "You really think anyone would trust me looking like this even if I showed up in a Lion?" Rebels would likely try and ransom him unless they knew what the Blade of Marmora were, and he doubted they would.

Lotor frowned before sighing, "No I do not. The girl is no longer your ally Akira, she will turn on you."

"Humans have turned on me all my life so what else is new?" Keith muttered closing his eyes for a moment, opening them he turned back to Lotor. "All she has wanted since we got here was to find her family, she won't do anything to jeopardize finding them now."

Frowning Lotor turned to the little girl in green and white, "Very well Akira if you deem her vital she is yours to use. Just promise me you will be careful, I do not wish to see you harmed by the humans again."

Keith smiled a little, "Pidge isn't the type to stab anyone in the back."

"As you say," Lotor took the feline's chin lifting his face gently, "If she does betray you she will stay in a cage as will they all." Leaning down he kissed his champion smiling when Akira returned the gesture with a bit of shy hesitation. "Success on your hunt vrepit sa."

"Vrepit sa," Keith repeated receiving a smile before the prince walked out of the room. Walking over to where the Bayard were hung on the wall he grabbed the Green one, looking down at it for a long moment.

"What the Hell was that Keith?" Lance was not surprised the helmeted guy had been hot, he looked like a mix of Galra and something else like Keith was. The fact the guy had kissed Keith and not been even glared at was shocking. Was that part of his conditioning, obedience to his higher ups no mater what? The idea made him want to strangle the guy after he vomited in the corner.

Keith glanced coolly at Lance, "What do you care Lance?"

"Harsh. We were friends right?" Lance did not like cold Keith, they had moved beyond this and he did not want to go back.

"Were we really?" Keith mused before turning to focus on the panel controlling the cell Pidge was held in. "If I let you out will you behave?"

Pidge crossed her arms eyeing Keith, Akira, whatever, "Define 'behave'?"

"You won't attack me or try to run," Keith answered as he typed, finger hovering over the release. "We found your brother and I have been tasked with retrieving him."

"You keep your filthy purple hands off my brother you _traitor,_ or I will choke you with your own damn tail!" Pidge raged wishing she could get her hands on Keith, one good hit and they could drag him home.

Keith sighed, "I don't have a tail Pidge. You all will be going home. Earth will be safe from the Empire after Zarkon falls."

"Wait, your friend with the, let's face it, awesome hair is on our side?" Hunk frowned, made sense not all Galra had to like Zarkon.

"it's not _that_ nice," Lance muttered arms crossed, he was going to shave it off for stealing that kiss.

"Yes Hunk he is, that is why I am helping him. Zarkon and those like him will be purged, and the Galra can go back to what they used to be before." Keith knew that would take time but it could happen, it was what they all were fighting for, peace.

Pidge met violet eyes that looked the same as they always had save the whites were gold now, Keith was still in there. If he was still really in there then he could be reached, and he still wanted to trust her, give her back her brother after what she had said. Sniffing she closed her eyes, she wanted her fellow Arm back even if he was currently the acting Head. "You'd trust me?"

"All you ever wanted was your family back, I know _exactly_ how that feels. Are you willing to still trust me?" Keith had formed a pretty solid understanding with his fellow Arm, even if she often worked with Pidge or Shiro while he stuck with Shiro or Lance.

"You swear to me on Shiro's life you won't let anyone hurt my brother and I will," No matter what Haggar had done to Keith he would never betray Shiro, not willingly.

Keith blinked, clawed fingers pulling away from the controls, swallowing he nodded, "On Takashi's life no harm will come to your brother by Galra hand or I will tear them off myself."

Pidge nodded satisfied, they all knew Keith's determined even-Shiro-would-have-almost-zero-luck stopping-him tone, "Then I'm with you."

A finger pressed the button for the field and it fell, freeing the Green Paladin who walked slowly out of her cage. Tossing her the Bayard he had taken he nodded, "You two sit tight this will all be over soon enough."

"Wait Keith?" Lance called wishing they had bars he could reach through so he could try and touch the feline.

Keith turned frowning, "Will you stop calling me _that_?"

"It's your name," Lance could work with angry, reminders of days gone by.

"In case you have forgotten I can't pass for human anymore Lance," Keith wanted to shake Lance until he got that through his dense skull.

"So? Dude we are in quiznacking space we all look like freaks out here," Lance got that Keith felt like an outsider now but he did not have to be. Shiro was a cyborg, Pidge was a girl, Keith was an alien, it did not change who they were just what.

"Way to finally use that word correctly," Keith half teased as he turned to walk out, "Pidge?"

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine," Pidge winked at her friends before moving to trail Keith out.

"How can we not worry? I mean even if Keith wasn't purple we would still worry...man I hate cells," Hunk slumped down glancing at his hand. "Hey Lance what do you think Akira means? It's kinda pretty but it feels weird not calling Keith, well, Keith."

Lance sighed as he absently rubbed his injured hand, worried but not about what Hunk was. That guy had to have some hold on Keith if he was willing to let the feline go and with Pidge even. The kiss had been gentle at least, and there had been no grabbing so maybe the guy really cared about Keith as a person not just a hot piece of ass. He would rather compete with a hot alien bad ass for another then knowing his Samurai was on his knees because of some dark magic bullshit. "Sorry Hunk I speak English and Spanish not Japanese, well beyond some food and such."

Hunk nodded, it was a long shot but Lance had known Keith better back in the Garrison, or at least of him,"Yeah...you think he'd get mad if I asked?"

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Keith frowned as he paused, sniffing the air even as he brought his wrist up as it began to flash, "Of course."

"What? Is it Allura?" Pidge asked frowning, if so could he really smell her?

Keith ignored the questions as he tapped his wrist com, "Her timing could have been better."

"I will be sure to inform her as much, go I will handle our guest."

"No," Keith retorted frowning as he narrowed his eyes, "I have her."

"Then I shall come to you."

Keith nodded as he took off trusting Pidge to keep up, or at least fallow. "Hime baka."

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Allura moved towards the cells her Paladin where being held in, rounding a corner she blinked when she almost ran into a Blade of all things. Momentary distraction ended when she noted a Bayard in a clawed gauntlet, the Black Bayard, "Keith."

Keith flicked his head so his hood would fall back as he slipped his dagger into his left hand, "Sloppy princess, _very_ sloppy."

Allura stared at the feline touched man before her, his skin purple, ears furry, eyes molten gold and cold, "Keith I am sorry this has happened to you but we must free the others and leave this place. Let me take you home?"

Keith snarled activating his dagger and Bayard at the same moment, "You won't be taking me anywhere _princess_ , not anymore."

"Don't?" Pidge pleaded coming up behind Keith but not engaging, if she attacked him now she would lose her chance to get through to him.

"She's right Keith," Allura eyed the twin blades, they were not wavering in the slightest. "You do not have to do this."

"But it is in my nature remember?" Keith sneered, Allura looking away for a moment in guilt, "What was it you said about the Red Lion? It was the most temperamental, the hardest to control, well you weren't wrong."

"Keith..," Allura started before trailing off when just saying his name seemed to trigger him, what had Haggar done to the poor confused young man? "I wanted to hate you," Keith's snarl relaxed slightly before he simply glared at her annoyed. "But it's not you, it's me. My anger has blinded me for too long. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. You've proven it's not what's in your blood, it's who you are that counts." Holding out her hand to the less human looking leader of Voltron she smiled with tears in her eyes, "Please come back to us?"

Keith eyed the hand, ignoring Pidge who was looking down at her feet still. Closing his eyes he opened them molten glow gone, blades held at his side. Smirking he nodded, Allura smiling at him, "Took you long enough."

"My apologies," Lotor said pressing the tip of his blade into the small of the princess' back hard enough for her to feel it through her borrowed armor. "That was a lovely speech, truly moving."

Allura frowned as she glanced over her shoulder, "It was the truth."

"I am sure it was, after all the wicked Haggar put all those dark words into your Paladin's mind, there were none there for her to draw from." Mocking tone got the looking away he had wanted, she had some nerve speaking of truth while dressed as a Galra grunt. "March princess and do try not to speak too much _truth_ as you do so."

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

"Allura! oh…never mind," Hunk sunk back down defeated.

Lotor pushed the Altean into the middle cell Pidge had been enjoying, smirking when she turned as Akira closed the field. "Yes, that is _much_ better."

"Whatever you have done to him will not hold forever," Allura reminded the other hybrid calmly. Pidge had been with Keith and free so she had to have some sort of plan,

"I have done nothing but give him everything he has ever been denied," Lotor narrowed his eyes at the judgmental glare. Turning his head when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, "You asked him to fight an intergalactic war against an enemy he had never met, his own blood. Yet you stand there acting as if you have the moral high ground."

"You have done _nothing_ but manipulate him, your kind have destroyed countless lives in your grand war so _yes. I. Do_." Allura wanted to strangle the man, who did he think he was?

"He's not like that," Keith informed the princess frowning as he came to stand beside the prince. "Not all Galra are like Zarkon, I thought you claimed to have learned that?"

"Keith you _have_ to listen to me," Allura moved up to the field, frowning hurt when Keith stepped back.

"No, I really don't, never did," Turning he faced Lotor, "I will be leaving to retrieve the Holts now."

Lotor nodded, Akira would return to him with a gesture of goodwill in tow, then perhaps the humans would see he was not like his father. "As you wish, I will see they are kept safe and sound until you return with the happy family."

Keith bowed his head before smirking, "See you soon Lotor."

Lotor smiled watching the young man go, sighing softly he turned, "Now I believe you were saying something about how I am like my father?"

"Your father... _no_?" Allura paled with a shiver, Lotor was only half Galra and from his looks she felt safe in assuming what his other half was.

Sneering the prince nodded, arms crossing smugly, "Yes I am _Prince_ Lotor, son of Emperor Zarkon, acting emperor of the Galra empire."

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Lotor turned when his handsome knight of fire entered the room, the Green Paladin and a male that could only be her kin following. "Ah Akira you have done as I asked."

"That was the deal," Keith reminded the prince as he frowned at the cages. The others looked weary but unharmed as promised, nodding to himself he walked up to Lotor.

The prince smiled at his champion, frowning when the other averted his gaze, "Akira, why do you look away? You found the Holts, and your former allies are safe and sound as promised so what ails you?"

Keith looked up, Lotor looked worried and confused, closing his eyes he sighed, "Go lose Holts!" Molten eyes opened as the Black Paladin lunged at Lotor, catching his wrists as they struggled fangs bared.

Pidge dove for the remaining Bayards, Matt going for the cell controls. Typing quickly he grinned when he freed the other, his sister arming them, "You really are insane Kogane."

Lotor growled as he swept Akira's feet out from under him, pinning the hissing feline under him even as the other Paladins moved to surround the fighting pair. "I don't understand Akira, I gave you power, respect, your mother, and you attack me…why?"

"I don't belong here Lotor, you are _not_ your father but I _am_ my mother," Keith closed his eyes relaxing, "I'm sorry."

Hanging his head the prince nodded, moving so he was kneeling beside the prone feline, "Go then."

"Lotor?" Keith asked as he sat up, the prince was not even acknowledging the others now all free and armed.

Lotor shook his head before looking up sadly, "I am not my father Akira, if you wish to return to Voltron as you are now I will not stand in your way." Reaching out he took the feline's face gently in his hands, "When they betray you once more remember you are always welcome at my side." Leaning in to kiss his lost champion he paused when the feline closed his eyes, and turned his face as best as he could while it was held. Leaning in once more he kissed the soft skin of a closed lid, meeting eyes so like his own when they open in confusion, closing again as he was allowed to kiss the second eye before he released his fellow hybrid. "Go, take your team and fight my father."

Keith nodded as he got to his feet, Lotor never breaking eye contact as he did so. Bowing low he wished he could have met the other under better circumstances. "Watashi no yoi sewa o shite kurete arigato."

Lotor blinked at the alien sounding words but understood their meaning, he too wished things had worked out differently. Nodding he gave the other a sad smile, "Vrepit sa."

"Vrepit sa," Keith repeated laying his fist over his heart before turning and walking out, the rest of the Paladins following suit.

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Hunk frowned as he ran, nothing had shown up to try and stop them, "So is Galra Keith our Keith again?"

Lance watched Keith run, the Holt siblings bringing up the rear, Allura between both pairs, "Seems so."

"Oh good," Hunk sighed in relief, "Really didn't like evil Galra Keith."

"You know I still don't like it when you call me that Hunk?" Keith muttered loud enough there was no way Hunk could miss it. Glancing over his shoulder at the Legs he gave them a slight reassuring smile, "I'm fine now, well no worst off then I was before."

Lance could get use to the cat look, Keith had always been rather stray cat like to him, and he looked good in purple. "So I am guessing something happened to fix you, lucky us."

"Let's just say I wasn't the only awesome thing they found," Matt teased with a wink, grinning when Keith rolled his eyes.

"You haven't really done anything awesome yet Holt," Keith reminded the older Holt sibling with an amused half smirk, he really did remind him of Lance sometimes. Ears flatten as he brought his blade up to block a lighting strike, "Druid."

"So much for the word of Prince Charming," Lance muttered aiming for the robed figure none of them wanted anywhere near them.

"Lady Haggar knew it would end like this, treachery runs in your veins _Blade_ ," The druid spat as it attacked.

Keith hissed at the lighting throwing alien as he dodged or parried the bolts, he had adapted quickly to his increased speed and strength. Lance and Hunk took a shot when they could but this was not a low level druid, Haggar had left it there to deal with him. He knew she wanted to crush him while Lotor had only wanted him distant from his friends, not the worst the prince could have done. Growling he narrowed his glowing eyes, his friends were not going to suffer because of him anymore today. He had survived the Blade's for two days as a human, he was stronger now in more ways then one. Running forward he zigged and zagged before leaping with a roar, blades impaling the druid's chest, glowing blood seeping from around the blades. Crying out in pain the feline was thrown back as the druid blasted him close range even as it fell, dagger remaining in his chest, Bayard laying on his robes. "KEITH!"

Lance ran for his fallen friend as Hunk moved to cover the druid just in case, Pidge and Matt keeping an eye out as he knelt down beside Keith. The other's chest was rising and falling, wisps of smoke rising from the charred damage around the breastplate. Reaching out he touched a still face, sniffing in relief when Keith made a soft sound at his touch. Looking up he cleared his throat, "Hunk take Keith we need to move."

Hunk glared at the druid once more before dismissing his Bayard and gently scooping Keith from the cold floor. Keith sighed softly as he was shifted to rest comfortably in the larger male's arms, cheek on his shoulder. "We've got you Keith."

Allura reached out and laid a hand on Lance's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile when he turned his head to face her. "The castle ship is not that far." Leaning close she whispered, "I'll see to Keith once we are clear."

Lance closed his eyes taking a calming breath nodding, Allura had powers that could help, Hell she had helped heal an entire planet, "Okay let's get out of here, I am sick of this color scheme."

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Lance walked onto the ship Keith had taken to find the Holts, Green already stowed away so once they were all on board they were ready to go. Looking around he leveled his Bayard at a moving shape relaxing when it pulled back his hood, "Sorry jumpy."

Sam Holt shook his head raising his hands, "Not at all Lance, it has been an eventful few days."

"Yeah," Lance agreed with a little helpless shrug, it made sense someone had filled the Holts in, and the team was color coded.

Smiling at the funny one Sam frowned when Hunk walked in with Keith out cold in his arms, it was no surprise one of them had been taken down. "Lance sit down at the edge of the bench if you would?" The young man looked from him to the bench then back questioningly but obeyed without a word, he was allowed to not be at his best at the moment. "Hunk please lay your friend down and I'll take a look at him."

Hunk looked down at Keith, hesitating for a moment before laying the feline down so his head was resting in Lance's lap. Lance looked down at Keith but seemed comfortable with it so Hunk moved aside, he was a rather large obstacle. "Wait, you aren't a doctor scientist...are you?"

"Dad's picked up a few things, and Druid burns can be nasty," Matt frowned as his father fiddled with the armor so he could remove it if need be.

"Thankfully our friends don't often run into them," Sam frowned as he pressed a finger into the charred marks to test if they went down to the flesh.

Allura watched the older man work for a moment before walking up to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Allow me?"

"Of course Princess," Sam moved aside allowing the alien princess to take his place, she did look like an elf really.

Allura took Keith's hand as she closed her eyes focusing her powers on him, seeking dark energy and injury. Clawed fingers twitched slightly with a soft sound of protest but the young man remained still. Opening her eyes she sighed softly, looking up at Lance she smiled reassuringly, "He'll be just fine after a few hours in a pod."

Lance let out a long relived sigh, head resting on cool metal, "lucky kitty."

Sam frowned slightly at the furling brow, "Lance, pet him would you?"

"What?" Lance opened his eyes blinking at the scientist confused, had he just told him to pet Keith?

"Give it a try please?" Sam instructed, Lance looked at him questioningly for a moment before turning his attention to his friend. Gloved finger moved to hover over long hair, fingers twitching a few times before moving over the dark locks. Keith sighed softly and Lance moved his hand more naturally over the other's hair, smiling when the feline shifted slightly as his face relaxed. Nodding Sam smiled, it was rather adorable. "Very good."

Allura smiled as Keith relaxed under Lance's gentle touch, "How did you know?"

"I always did like cats my dear. Kids behave I will be filling in our pilot now," Bowing to the princess with a slight smile the older man walked out of the room.

Hunk sat down with a heavy sigh, "So he's okay?"

"Haggar has no hold on him anymore, that witch _will_ be made to pay for this," Allura promised watching Keith fondly as she moved to sit down near his feet, leaving the siblings to sit with Hunk.

"That bitch owes us all a lot," Pidge muttered as she sat down, right knee raised. "So you think that guy was really Zarkon's son?"

Matt shrugged as he sat down beside his sister, "No clue, he did let us go so at least he isn't a lair."

"I don't trust him," Lance reminded his teammates as he stroked soft hair, he had gotten used to it very quickly. Keith looked content and that was all Lance cared about, besides his friend was a kitty cat and they did like being petted. He had never seen Keith instigate physical contact but he had never seen Keith avoid it when offered. Hunk's hug had earned their friend a smile and gentle teasing, Shiro was his brother so he really did not count, his own touch had been accepted the few times it was offered.

"Well I like him _way_ more then his old man, that said I hope we don't see him again for a while." Hunk had been pleasantly surprised the prince had turned out to be a decent guy. If he had been a real bad guy Keith would not have any free will left, though making him think his friends had turned on him was still low. "So...once Keith wakes up things are going to be awkward huh?"

Pidge sighed closing her eyes, "He is the loner, but I would hope he knows we care by now."

Matt leaned back arms crossed, "Takashi had his hands full sometimes with him but Akira is a good guy, besides he did take a good one to the head right?"

Lance nodded absently, "His skull is almost as tough as his Lion's."

Hunk sighed hanging his head, Lance was not wrong, "I wish Shiro was here, if anyone could make Keith feel better about all of this it is him."

"yeah," Lance agreed softly, it hurt but he was not Shiro. Keith may consider him a friend now but he did not have Shiro's ability to calm Keith with a touch. He felt sick feeling jealous of such a pure brotherly relationship, but he could not help it. Keith had calmed when he had laid his hand on his shoulder, it surprised expression had been adorable. The stray cat was warming to him and then this had happened. Did Keith really feel the way he had acted, meant what he said? If so they had not gotten as close as he had hoped. He needed to know what Keith really thought of him, but first they needed to get him patched up.

**3And You Can't Imagine How It Makes Me Feel3**

Sorry this one is late, Tumblr post, but I was not sure exactly where to end this. Yes there was a time jump, shows do those kind of things, and yes the mission will be detailed next chapter promise. Remember you can hit me up on my Tumblr and Ask me about this fic, I do read them so don't be shy if you don't have a Tumblr.

 


End file.
